Expectation
by LittLetriXta
Summary: "I want a child." Haruhi wasn't sure if she had meant it as a joke when she first said it, but it came out sounding serious just the same.


**Expectation**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters featured in this story. They are all the brilliant creations of Hatori Bisco, however, what I do with Mori-sempai's god-like body is another story. XD

A.N.: Writing a slightly more mature Haruhi and Mori with the prospects of children in mind proved to be pretty difficult for me, so I hope you guys enjoy it. This came to me so randomly, but I've been dying to conjure up something for these two for a while now. I love this couple!

P.S - Consider their living circumstances, the original storyline, and all other characters kind of ambiguous for this story. I'm leaving it up to your imaginations!

Warnings: Baby-making ensues! :)

* * *

><p>Haruhi was aware that she was many things. She was straightforward and blunt to the point where some might perceive her as rude, but the older she became the more careful she was about choosing her words. Her knowledge of the world didn't extend much beyond the knowledge she gained from books, but the more she surrounded herself with people she could trust the more she learned about the person she actually was. For instance, she had never been one to ask for much, nor could she explain her desire for things since it was a rare occasion in itself, but Haruhi figured he'd understand, seeing as how that was just the kind of person Mori sempai was.<p>

"I want a child."

Haruhi wasn't sure if she had meant it as a joke when she first said it, but it came out sounding serious just the same.

"Ah." Takashi Morinozuka had answered just as easily as anything else, failing to raise his gaze from the kendo book he had been studying, and failing to give Haruhi the impression she had originally expected.

Then again, deep down she might have expected something similar to this too.

"Takashi." She said his name like a statement. "Did you catch that?"

He looked up, his eyes warm yet penetrating, the kind of wordless expression she had grown to identify as his way of voicing his love for her.

"You want a child." He answered simply, his voice was deep and assuring to match the gaze now locked securely on her own.

"And…" Haruhi wavered. That, she hadn't quite expected. "What is your opinion on… that."

Mori placed his book down on the stand beside the chair he was currently seated in and faced Haruhi with the same serious expression.

"Yes."

Haruhi's eyes wavered once more. What did he mean by that? She couldn't tell if this was supposed to be some kind of trick or if she had blacked out and missed part of their conversation.

"Yes?"

Mori didn't blink.

"Yes."

Haruhi's face went from expressionless to bewildered to ticked off in record time. The latter being something Mori didn't get the chance to see very often, because despite his lack of zest he had managed to make Haruhi relatively happy. And he on the other hand, was confused… although his face failed to show it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked sternly, refraining from raising her voice, despite an apparent twitch that had grown in her right brow that Mori caught immediately.

"I mean…" She started again impatiently. Mori leaned forward in his chair so that he was now hovering closely to the girl in checkered pajama pants sitting on the small circle shaped carpet before him.

He kissed her forehead before she could blink and leveled his eyes with her own.

"Ok."

Somewhere between the kiss and his answer her twitch had dissapeared and Haruhi felt her lip start to curl up into a smirk before she stopped herself.

"And?" She asked him pulling at the strings on her hooded sweater. "You're not even going to ask why?"

"It's what you want." He answered plainly.

Leave it to Takashi to say something like that. Ever since he had been simply "Mori-sempai" he had filled himself with the idea that on top of regarding her safety at all costs, he was supposed to accommodate her "wants and needs". He was always trying to do things for her benefit and though she had managed to convince and seduce him into opening up to her and seeing her as something other than a "something to protect" and rather "someone to love"…

He still managed to treat some things as a "duty." And just as much as it touched her in some ways, it also irritated her.

"Takashi, you're making it sound like some kind of chore. I'm asking you to give me a baby not a ham sandwich."

She didn't want to have to say it, because she knew there was no way it wouldn't come out sounding completely selfish and stupid, but there was no other way she could think to put it.

"I just want you to…want it too… I guess."

Over the course of their relationship she had gotten better at voicing her opinions, but the embarassment part she would never get used to.

Haruhi looked down at the knot she had begun to make with both of her sweater strings.

For the second time that night Mori had surprised her with a kiss, this time it ended up on her lips. He had found his way to the floor and had crossed his legs matching her.

"Haruhi."

He always said her name like that. She would never get tired of it. He made it sound like it held some greater meaning, and maybe it was just her being a little narcissistic, but she could never get enough.

"I want to." He answered whispering above her ear. Her eyes growing wide in response.

"I…" Haruhi watched him lean forward to steal another kiss from her and completely forgot what she had planned to say.

* * *

><p>Whenever Mori made love to her she always thought way more than she needed to. Aside from the intense pleasure she got from being pinned down by a man twice her size and with the strength and stamina of a fighter, she couldn't help but revel in thought.<p>

Above all she would question all the things that were contradictory to one another when they were having sex.

He was rough enough that she could feel it at all points in her body, but gentle enough to remember how much smaller and petite she was compared to him,

He could tell her a million things without breathing a word.

And most of all he knew everything she wanted before she could say it herself.

"Mori!" She also still called him this in bed and he didn't question it because he knew it was just something she was used to.

"Mm," He murmered in her ear, understanding as he reached between them to stroke and bring her down from another high.

Haruhi sighed, loosening her grip on the pillow she had been clutching onto desperately and her eyes flew open as she felt the tear in the fabric she was sure she hadn't felt earlier.

"I ripped it." She whispered turning her head behind her where Takashi lay still leaning on his side.

He slipped his leg out from beneath hers where he had been supporting her and rolled onto his back to catch a breath. They had done it twice already and in two positions and he was still too hard to process what she meant.

"Hm?" He breathed.

"The pillow… I ripped it." She repeated mirroring him by turning onto her back and placing her hands on her stomach.

"Hn." He answered closing his eyes.

Haruhi turned her head and noted the view of the man laying next to her as well as the thin sheet covering them that failed to hide anything.

"You're still…"

"Hn." Mori answered his eyes still closed to the darkness.

Haruhi rubbed her thighs together, still feeling the wetness that stuck to the sheets and her legs.

"But there was so much that time…" She said aloud, amazed and immediately embarassed as she realised this, but a mere grunt was her only answer.

They hadn't made love like that in while and it reminded her of their first time. Sure, they were rather affectionate with one another when they were alone, and they made it a point to take their time in bed these days considering they were no longer anxious hormonal teenagers, and rather young adults with a considerable amount of free time. And Takashi was always passionate in bed, still, nothing ever this _wild_.

On a regular basis they were comfortable and considerate of one another that this new passionate urgency was a definite change in atmosphere. Takashi had taken a role in the working class, doing manual hard labor as Haruhi finished up her last semester of studies. Still, it was almost impossible for him to resist his parent's offer to at least give them a suitable place to stay. Thus, rent was non existent, and she felt that Takashi merely worked, because he enjoyed it. Then again, he was always a hard worker, she knew this, but she couldn't help thinking despite his selfless personality there was a sense of pride he didn't express that meant he wanted Haruhi to know she could be cared for for the rest of her life.

And Haruhi trusted in this, and the fact that if she succeeded in becoming a lawyer like her mother, he would be able to care for and love a child the same way her father did for her.

A tug of the sheet as she felt him shift beside her snapped Haruhi out of her daze and she turned to look over at him in the dark, wondering if he had dozed off during her train of thought.

Haruhi tapped her hands where they lay resting on her abdomen as she debated with herself internally about what to do next.

But as her hand was just about to reach over and awaken him, his arm slid under her, incircling her bare waist.

"Haruhi." Mori whispered at her ear. He moved so quickly that she was shocked to find him staring down at her on all fours.

He didn't say anything else, which wasn't unusual of Mori, but when Haruhi looked up and caught a glimpse of his eyes in the dark she saw something different. They were half lidded and full with the same intense gaze he had when they started, but looking again she saw something close to _hunger_.

"What are you…"

He didn't wait for her to finish before slidng back into her and she was shocked, surprised and a little thrilled all at the same time as she let out a startled gasp.

She didn't expect to feel him still so hard and thick inside of her.

"Ah!" Haruhi's hands slid to his arms that were stalk straight and pressed firmly into the bedding along her sides, gripping them as he picked up the pace.

Mori leaned down placing his arms near Haruhi's head so that he could kiss her, and his action forced the length of his body to bend, his pelvis arching, while his cock pushed further in.

Her legs were already spread impecably wide, laying drenched in sweat and juices that still resonated against the sheets, but Mori wanted her to feel more of him, so he reached behind him with one of his arms to push her leg high up on his back, while he held the other firmly against the sheets, so that he could guide himself deeper.

"Mm… Mori—ahh!" She felt him twitch inside her in response to her cry and pick up speed, numbing the sensation in both her thighs but intensifying the tightening feeling in her stomach.

As Mori continued to thrust into her in quick long strokes, he leaned back to see where they were connected and gingerly placed his hand to Haruhi's stomach, caressing the skin there as he moved against her. The tightening was growing stronger and Haruhi felt like a coiled spring.

"Ah…close.." She panted.

"Not yet…" She heard his deep voice penetrate in the dark.

She couldn't make out his face, much less hold back her whimpering, but she could feel him everywhere, inside and out and soon she felt his hands graze the edge of her thighs, gripping them as he pulled her into his lap, anchoring her to him.

Haruhi responded by wrapping her arms around his neck as he continued to pump into her, Haruhi's pelvis glued to his as he thrust upwards, his speed and power forcing the breath from her lungs. And she understood what he meant when she heard him mutter "together" into her ear on a broken groan.

Still, Haruhi was unprepared when Mori leaned in to kiss and she felt her insides begin to twist as she cried out at the feeling of his cock flexing and expanding inside of her. She could feel his seed overflow into her womb and she trembled as he leaned his head against her chest, groaning against her skin.

Mori leaned forward letting Haruhi fall back against the pillows while he continued to pump into her at a leisurely pace.

"It's still…" Haruhi whispered, still feeling the repercussions. Her insides clenching as he continued to spill his seed into her.

Mori responded by pressing his lips to her collarbone and caressing her sides as his cock remained nestled in her warmth.

When he noticed her eyes were closed Mori made a motion to move but was stopped short.

"Hmm…stay." Haruhi whispered, hooking a leg around his thigh, locking him in place and coaxing him to lay back down against her.

He smiled to himself and complied gripping her leg and waist and pulling her to lay ontop of him instead.

Haruhi leaned down to kiss Mori gently on the lips before her hand brushed against his face and instantly surprised him when she tugged at the skin on his cheek.

"You really aren't curious?"

"As I said… It's-"

"What I want. I know. But is it _really _what you want?" Haruhi's already large eyes widened searching for an answer in his face.

"Yes."

"Why?" Haruhi asked feeling like someone ought to be the one to do it.

"I love you."

"That's it?" Haruhi would have felt immediately guilty if she weren't dead set on receiving an answer and Mori sempai probably would have felt immediately offended if he hadn't known Haruhi so well.

"Yes." She leaned back to stare into his face but his eyes were closed. "And no."

Feeling her gaze on him, he opened his own and slid an arm around her waist. "I already have this." He responded pulling her closer. "A child will be… much more than I deserve…" His eyes remained locked with hers as her expression faltered. "…but everything I'll ever want."

Haruhi's eyes searched his frantically and she couldn't find an ounce of insincerity in them as hers pooled over and she leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Thank you… Takashi."

* * *

><p>Haruhi was aware that she was many things. She was straightforward and blunt to the point where some might perceive her as rude, but the more pregnant she became the less careful she was about choosing her words... and she really didn't think there was anything wrong with that.<p>

"Takashi."

"Ah." Takashi Morinozuka had answered just as easily as anything else, failing to raise his gaze from the sandwich he was preparing for the young woman seated in the kitchen stool behind him.

"I said I wanted a _ham_ sandwich. "

**The End. **


End file.
